


Desafia la gravedad

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi se siente apagado.</p><p>Deidara está viviendo al maximo su juventud, pero siente que le falta algo.</p><p>¿Ambos son lo que les falta al otro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desafia la gravedad

ItaDei| One-shot

~Pov Deidara~

[Un día como cualquier otro entró a la cafetería un hombre de traje negro y peinado aburrido, yo veía gente a diario pero ninguno con un traje de tres piezas, zapatos relucientes y corbata, ya que no era muy común ver a un hombre vestido así a mitad de mayo en una cafetería a la orilla del mar y con unos asfixiantes 32 grados, él se sentó en mi sección así que fui a darle la bienvenida y a dejarle el menú. Él me observó atentamente durante unos muy incómodos 3 minutos pero que para mí fueron como una eternidad, él me pidió que le sirviera lo que me apareciera así que le serví unos tacos de pescado y un jugo de piña, los miró como si de un cerebro de extraterrestre se tratara, comprendí que no conocía mucha comida extranjera, le expliqué de que consistía, aún inseguro comió muy contento. Después de terminar, se levantó, se despidió y se fue. Pagó de más y dejó una propina muy generosa, tanto así que salí a buscarlo para devolverle, pero sólo alcance a ver un auto negro alejarse]

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

[Una semana había pasado y el hombre que estuvo aquí el viernes pasado regresó hoy viernes a la misma hora, esta vez con un traje de dos piezas gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul celeste, ahora se veía menos estresado, se sentó en la barra donde yo estaba atendiendo y nuevamente me pidió que le sirviera lo que yo quisiera, le puse un jugo de lima y zanahoria, nuevamente lo miró con cara rara]

¿Qué es?- Me preguntó, su voz iba muy bien con su persona, fría y un tanto aburrida- Tiene un color extraño-

Es lima y zanahoria, ¿Es que nunca ha salido de su ciudad?- Le pregunté, él negó y yo no me sorprendí realmente, este hombre parecía realmente retraído, como si su vida fuera su trabajo- Pues aquí sólo servimos cosas sanas y comidas ligeras, nada de alcohol-

[Bebió varias mezclas que le preparé y se fue tan silencioso como llegó, no supe su nombre y tampoco se lo pregunté, este hombre era realmente un misterio]

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

Hola- Nuevamente llegó el viernes, él volvió a sentarse en la mesa de la primera vez, pidió lo mismo que le serví esa vez, esta vez me pidió que me sentara con él a acompañarlo y como no había nadie más en la cafetería decidí tomarme mi descanso- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó en voz baja, bebí de mi jugo de fresa y le contesté-

Deidara- Sonrió al escuchar mi nombre, me supongo que porque le gustó- ¿Y tu como te llamas?- Dudó un momento, pero terminó respondiendo-

Itachi Uchiha- Su apellido me sonaba de algo pero no lo ubicaba- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Bueno, no quiero ser indiscreto. Si te molesta mi pregunta puedes no responder- Lo observé varios segundos, el era una persona, por lo que se veía, muy seria y de familia estricta-

No me molesta tu pregunta, tengo 17 años- Después de ese día, Itachi volvía cada día media hora antes de cerrar y se quedaba conmigo para hablar-

¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

Bienvenido Itachi-san- Le saludé cuando entró, ya hacían tres meses desde que él venía por aquí. Yo no sabía, bueno tal vez si, que era lo que sentía por ese hombre, quizás un cariño familiar ya que era laúnica persona que se ha preocupa por mi en toda mi vida o que me quizás me esté enamorando de él- ¿Lo de siempre?- El asintió sentándose en la mesa del fondo aunque todas las demás estuvieran vacías-

Deidara... ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por la playa conmigo después de que cierren?- Me pareció un poco extraña su proposición pero no podía negarle a mi corazón que se emocionara, así que después de sonrojarme hasta la raíz del pelo asentí, él sonrió y esperó hasta que me tocara salir- ¿Nos vamos?- Me preguntó extendiéndome la mano, yo la cogí con mucho nerviosismo y caminamos en un cómodo silencio-

Itachi, te noto muy nervioso, ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté, él apretó mi mano suavemente y se volteó hacía mi- ¿Qué pasa?-

¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?- Me preguntó, yo solté una ligera carcajada, desconcertando a Itachi y haciéndole enojar- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-

Que me pidieras una cita, ya hemos tenido como mil citas, ¿O crees que me quedo una o dos horas con cualquier persona?- Él sonrió y se acercó un poco más a mi-

Entonces... ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- Sonreí al oírlo decir eso, se acercó y besó mis labios suavemente, profundice el beso. En eso el flash de una cámara nos iluminó el rostro- ¿Qué...? ¡Largo de aquí!- Gritó Itachi poniéndome a su espalda, el tipo que al parecer era un fotógrafo, siguió haciendo su trabajo-

Vamos Itachi-San, ¿No está muy grande para estar con un niño?- Dijo el muy maldito, Itachi me cogió de la mano y pidió acompañarme hasta mi casa, y rato después de caminar de arriba a abajo para, creo yo que, despistar al fotógrafo-

Perdóname por eso, creí que este iba a ser mi lugar de paz, pero por lo que veo sólo vine aquí a complicar tu vida- Me dijo muy apenado, yo sonreí- Creo que debería irme y dejar de molestarte-

Itachi, te voy a contar algo. Cuando tenía 7 años ya era un prodigio del arte, obligado a pintar cuadros carentes de emoción y vacíos que no me gustaban, quizás hayas visto algún cuadro de Dara Lyon... Bueno, era yo hasta que cumplí los 12 años y fingi mi muerte, desde entonces vivo aquí y ya no me corto el cabello para evitar que alguien me reconozca- Le conté a Itachi mi mayor secreto, él se quedó de piedra mirándome atentamente- Sé que eres Itachi Uchiha, uno de los herederos de la fortuna de los Uchiha, que tienes un hermano menor que se fugó a Francia para buscar a un artista callejero que conoció cuando estudiaba en París...-

Si, ese Naruto es todo un personaje. Buen chico- Me dijo refiriéndose al que supongo es el novio de su hermano- Si ya sabías todo eso, ¿Entonces porque me hablaste la primera vez que vine?-

Porque necesitabas un abrazo, yo sé cómo se siente ser presionado a hacer cosas que no quieres, si hubiera tenido a alguien que me apoyara quizás nunca me habría ido- Le respondí sentándome en el pasillo, él se sentó a mi lado- Y créeme, no planeaba enamorarme de ti, pero al parecer eres irresistible-

¿Tú crees?- Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba y besaba mis labios-

¿Quieres entrar?- Le pregunté, el asintió- Ven-

~Fin Pov Deidara~

~En Konoha~

¡¿Dónde está Itachi?!- Gritó Madara Uchiha, abuelo de Itachi, Sasuke y Sai Shimura- ¡Fugaku!-

Papá, ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?- Preguntó tan calmado y apacible como siempre el padre de Itachi y Sasuke-

Mira esto- Dijo dándole una revista, en primera plana se veía a su hijo mayor besando a un adolescente de largo cabello rubio, muy bello a su parecer- Ese chico no ha de tener 16 años, tu hijo es mayor de edad, ¿Aún no ves el problema? Irá preso por pedófilo y el escándalo que se nos va a armar será increíble-

Hay Papá, tu exageración no tiene límites- Le respondió aún sabiendo que su padre tiene razón. Algo así sería imperdonable- ¿Qué quieres que haga Papá?-

¡Que llames al irresponsable ese!- Fugaku rodó los ojos, cogió el teléfono y marcó a la casa de Itachi, respondió rápidamente una de las sirvientas, la cual le dijo que su hijo no había vuelto a casa desde que salió ayer en la tarde- No está, ¿O me equivoco?-

No, no te equivocas, pero no te desesperes, le voy a llamar al celular- El teléfono sonaba hasta que una voz se escuchó al otro lado-

>Disculpe, pero Itachi no puede responderle ahora mismoNo, no soy Itachi señor, soy DeidaraEstá en la ducha... Dice que es tu abuelo......


End file.
